reunion will come
by oualesbian
Summary: "Um," He said awkwardly, "Hey." Shion stayed silent and Nezumi winced. "I'm sorry, Shion, I'm—" He said desperately. "Shut up," Shion whispered, cutting him off. "Shut up," He said again, choking, and Nezumi's heart squeezed at the raw sound of his voice. He wanted to speak, to soothe him, but Shion had said not to and so he wouldn't.


Night was falling as Nezumi made his way down the crooked but well-kept streets of No. 6—or, Elyurias as it was now called, because Shion was a sentimental little shit. Nezumi half-smirked at the thought and put it away for another time. Someday he'd be able to tease Shion again, but now would be too soon. He did not expect to be welcomed with open arms.

Nezumi still knew where Shion's old house is, and thankfully he still lived there with his mother. Nezumi was not exactly sure what he would do if he didn't. He decided to knock, as it had been too long to simply climb through Shion's window as if they were still boys. Inukashi answered the door and promptly slammed the door in his face.

Nezumi sighed and leaned against the door. "Inukashi," He pleaded, "Let me in. Please." Inukashi growled and Nezumi winced; they were always angry, but that kind of anger was never a good sign. "Inukashi," He said softly, "I promised." The silence stretched out and Nezumi almost gave up when they spoke. "Well you're shit out of luck," Inukashi growled, "Because there's no way in hell I'm letting you in. You've done enough damage as it is." Nezumi' stepped back, eyes burning and his throat aching. He knew this was what he'd get, and he deserved it too, but it still hurt.

Before he could clear his throat and plead again the sound of soft footsteps interrupted them. A quiet voice followed, and Inukashi retorted angrily, to which the other person raised their voice slightly, but not loud enough for Nezumi to hear anything. After several minutes of increasingly angry back and forth and several mentions of Shion, the door opened again. Karan stood in the doorway, looking tired and angry. Nezumi swallowed nervously, and she looked like she was about to roll her eyes. "Get in," She snapped, "Before I change my mind."

He slipped in quickly, avoiding both of their eyes. "Um, Shion?" He asked, stumbling over his words. This time she really did roll her eyes, and Inukashi looked like they were about to hit him. Nezumi bit his lip, and Karan sighed. "He's in his study, as usual," She said. "It's down the hall to the left," She continued when he looked confused. "Thanks," He whispered and scurried off, much like his namesake.

"Come in," Shion called, his voice unusually tired; Nezumi's face pinched in worry as he slowly pushed the door open and stepped in. He gasped in wonder at what he saw; the study was covered from wall to wall in books and it was more books than he had ever seen before. Shion froze at the sound of his voice, and Nezumi silently berated himself. He hadn't meant to give himself away like that. "Um," He said awkwardly, "Hey." Shion stayed silent and Nezumi winced. "I'm sorry, Shion, I'm—" He said desperately. "Shut up," Shion whispered, cutting him off. "Shut up," He said again, choking, and Nezumi's heart squeezed at the raw sound of his voice. He wanted to speak, to soothe him, but Shion had said not to and so he wouldn't.

Shion sat still for several more minutes, silently trying to compose himself before turning around. Nezumi was standing in the doorway, hands hanging loosely at his sides, looking sad and unbearably beautiful. Shion let out a watery chuckle. "You fuck," He said tiredly, lips pulling into a barely there smile. Nezumi stared back at him in confusion and Shion felt a wave of tenderness wash over him. "C'mere," He said, standing. Nezumi stumbled forwards like a newborn lamb; Shion stepped towards him and pulled him in, resting his head against his chest. Nezumi shuddered and Shion could feel his rapid heartbeat. "Part of me is very angry at you, you know," He said, without preamble. Nezumi stiffened. "You should be," He said slowly, "But," He paused, seeming to struggle with himself for several moments. "The other part?" He asked, his voice rising hopefully. Shion stepped back and looked up at him and before Nezumi could so much as think, Shion's lips were on his. The kiss was both bitter and sweet, harsh and tender; Nezumi gasped shakily and Shion broke the kiss. Gazing up at him with a strange, calculating look in his eyes. Nezumi cleared his throat. "What was that for?" He asked. "Not that it wasn't nice!" He added hurriedly. "It was very nice!" Shion smiled slowly. "That was a 'never leave me again, you bastard' kiss." Nezumi drew in a deep, fortifying breath. "Never," He said fiercely, "Never, Shion, I promise." Shion crowded him against the wall, eyes strangely bright; the kiss that followed was much gentler than the first one. It was an I love you kiss.


End file.
